


come on cut me free

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Allison Cameron/Robert Chase, Season/Series 05, Trans Lisa Cuddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Cuddy has many thoughts about her relationship with Cameron.





	come on cut me free

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets' janelle monae lyrics prompt table! the one this fills is "am i a sinner with my skirt on the ground?"
> 
> stan trans cuddy, stan talent
> 
> enjoy!

After Cameron’s attempt to replace Cuddy for a few days finishes, Cuddy makes some time to see her. She’s got a small baby in her care, sure, but she manages to get a babysitter. She’s grown attached to Rachel, she loves her now— but Cameron, well, she’s got to pay attention to her too.

“You did good,” Cuddy insists as Cameron tries to say otherwise, kissing her.

A part of her tries to feel guilty about this all— Cameron’s her employee. Cameron’s taken. But Chase knows, and Cameron was who started this up. Still, she can’t help but stare and ask again and again if she’s sure she wants to do this.  _ There will be no consequences to saying no to me, Allison. _

Cameron always shakes her head, smiles at her.

At some point through their conversation, their kisses grow more heated, and Cameron keeps fiddling with Cuddy’s skirt.

“Oh, you know—” Cameron starts, soft smile and blonde hair, “You need a break from Rachel. Even if for a few minutes.”   
  
“I’m already having a break from my baby—”   


Cameron laughs and pulls at her skirt.

There’s something about Cameron, the way she’s so sure about herself and yet so shy at different times. She can proposition her without batting an eye, but she’s a flustered mess when Chase gives her a kiss on the cheek. It’s a little ridiculous, and it’s stupidly attractive when her adventurous side comes in.

The logical part of Cuddy knows she’s never forcing Cameron into anything because she’s always the one starting it up; the employee’s got the reigns here.

“Ah,” Cuddy mumbles, knowing where it’s heading.

A part of her plays at her well-known, long accepted guilt, long accepted shame, and she wonders how much of a mistake all of this is. If office romances don’t work, a friends-with-benefits relationship between boss and employee are even worse. There’s little upside to this apart from the amazing sex, the quiet, unacceptable lovemaking— Cameron jokes about Chase wanting to watch and she says she’ll have a man watch her when she’s dead. And it’s not like Chase will like it, her being trans and all.

Cameron is all soft, all too kind, and yet so eager and hungry for more, more, more. She pulls her onto a lusty kiss, nibbling at her lower lip, nails on her sides, careful, making sure to not dig too deep.

Cuddy draws in a breath, pulls her skirt down and off, until it’s on the floor.

Cameron kisses her eagerly, drops to her knees, and Cuddy thinks there’s never been a prettier woman in the entire world as she puts a hand on her hair and Cameron leans in.


End file.
